Loved at Last
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: A PWP with ritsuka as an Uke and Soubi as Seme. THIS IS YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! YAOI AND SEX! oneshot only


From: Loveless

By: Princess of the Tomb Robbers

Pairing: Ritsuka / Soubi

Type: Yaoi, Shonen ai, Romance

japanese is below (not really sure if they really mean that, but i had to guess.)

Chibi-Neko little kitten Ni-san-Big Brother Chibi-Ni-san-Little Brother

WARNING! THIS IS PWP! (Porn without Plot!) THERE IS SEX IN THIS, AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! HEED MY WARNING!

Loved at Last 

"Inflame! Defend! Rip! Tare!" Soubi screamed out spells as the other fighter units dodged them with some trouble. Breathless and Sleepless dodged yet another attack, then sent theirs' straight at Soubi.

"Soubi! No!" Ritsuka ran and took the attack for him, getting cut across his cheek. He groaned, wipped the blood from his face, and returned to the fight.

"Breathless! Let's go! We won't win! Let Sleepless take care of this!" The sacrificer, Ai, screamed as Ritsuka attacked her from behind. She just got away, when Ritsuka got her dead on. She screamed in pain as Ritsuka hit her again.

"Soubi! Now!" Ritsuka yelled.

"DESTROY!" Soubi sent his attack at her.

"NO! Ai!" Midori yelled as Ai fell to the ground, dead.

"Once the fighter unit is gone, the sacrificer is free. And he loses his powers." Ritsuka smiled as the cains around Midori's wrists turned to rust and disappeared. Midori began to to fade, his hands and feet disappearing in clouds of dust.

"And the there was one." Soubi turned to Sleepless, who was holding onto his sacrificer's hand.

"Destroy!" Soubi sent his attack straight at Sleepless, blowing them back into the wall.

"Yes! We did it!" Ritsuka yelled as Sleepless both fell to the ground, dead as well.

"No! Breathless and Sleepless may have died, but I am still here!" Moon yelled, pulling his sword from his waist. Soubi pulled his sword as well, meeting Moon in a swing.

"I will not let you take him! Seimei told me to care fro him, and I will do as he says!" Soubi made a stab at Moon, but missed, and blocked a stab from him as well. Moon made yet a other pass at him, only cutting his arm. Ritsuka felt the cut slice through his own arm, and the warm blood of Soubi's wound sliding down his arm.

"Seimei is dead! You are free! I did this for us! Loveless must come with me, he belongs to me!" Moon dodged Soubi's pass, but missed the next one. Soubi stabbed him through the torso, missing his heart by a foot.

"I will obay Seimei, even though he is gone! His words were kind and true. He does not want you to have Ritsuka!"

"Loveless! His name is Loveless, and he belongs to me! I will take him!"

"No you won't!" Soubi dodged Moon's attack and stabbed him through the heart at last.

Blood poured like a river from Moon's white mouth, and he fell to the ground, his body shaking with convulstions.

"Soubi, I loved Seimei to. I'm sorry." Moon's eyes blinked open as he took his last breath.

Ritsuka fell to the ground, tired and numb. Soubi flew to his side and lifted him up, like a small bride.

"Let's go home." Soubi flew them home, to his house.

He set the small boy on his bed, letting him sleep. Soubi smiled at the sleeping boy. He did well for so long, and now it was all over. Seimei's killer was dead, and now Ritsuka was free of being a sacrificer. Soubi watched the sleeping boy, laughing quietly at every small cute word he would utter in his sleep, or every time he would roll over in his sleep and smile sweetly at nothing. Soubi left him for only a moment, leaving to make something for them to eat when he woke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soubi?" Ritsuka woke and sat up, looking around at his surroundings.

"Ritsuka! Good, you're up. You've been sleeping for over a day now. Yukio brought your school work over yesterday, and said you've got a spelling test on Friday. Better work on those words. I made you some breakfast, or rather lunch, because you've been asleep for so long." Soubi was sitting in the chair next to his bed, reading a newspaper, and a tray of hot food next to him.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Ritsuka started to leave his bed, but Soubi pressed him back down into the pillows.

"We won. You fainted at the end of the fight, and I brought you here. Now, have some lunch." Soubi sat next to Ritsuka on the bed and hand hi the tray.

On the tray was a bowl of hot ramen soup, buttered toast, a glass of apple juice, and another bowl, of hot chow-mane noodles. Ritsuka smiled and looked up at Soubi, seeing something strange in his eyes.

"Soubi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that you're awake. And alive." Soubi bent and kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "Now, eat. I'll help you with you're homework when you're done." Soubi left Ritsuka to eat, and went to clean the kitchen.

"Soubi? Um... where are we?" Ritsuka asked as he nibbled on some toast.

"This is my house. I brought you here after the fight." Soubi answered smiply.

Ritsuka choked on his food. Soubi's house! his mind screamed. Alone in Soubi's house, a voice said to him. Ritsuka shook his head, not wanting to think about that. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen.

"Ritsuka, make sure you drink your juice to. We wouldn't want you to get unheathly, now would we?" Soubi called from the kitchen.

Ritsuka smiled at Soubi's kind words, and picked up his glass, taking a sip of the sweet juice. Ritsuka soon finished his lunch / breakfast, and got up to take Soubi his tray.

He suddenly fell. Soubi ran to his room and lifted Ritsuka up off the ground and placed him back in the bed. He looks so cute, Soubi thought as Ritsuka rubbed his head, making little 'ow' noises.

"You're still weak from the fight. You shouldn't strain yourself." Soubi laid him back on the bed, and then began to pick up the things he had dropped.

"I'm sorry Soubi. I was sure I could at least walk. I guess I'm just weak altogther." Ritsuka was bent over the side of the bed, watching Soubi clean. Soubi stopped.

"You're not weak! You're as strong as Seimei, and you know it. Don't you ever talk like that again!" Soubi turned to the small kitten, looking at the sad exprestion on his face. "But I should've taken better care of you. Seimei told me to-"

"STOP IT! Just stop it! Why do you always do that! You always bring Ni-san into this! You're free now, so stop talking about how you have to listen to him! He's gone, and I never got to say good-bye..." Ritsuka trailed off in tears, his ears drooping ever so lightly.

"Ritsuka, don't cry. You know I love you." Soubi left the mess and picked up RItsuka, setting him down on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Stop saying that. You don't have to keep saying it just because Ni-san told you to." Ritsuka sniffled, his tears still falling lightly.

Suddenly, the Chain of Connection that held them as fighter unit and sacrificer appeared. It pulled tightly at Ritsuka's neck, tightly until he couldn't breath. Then, just as fast as they had appeared, they turned to rust and writhered away. Ritsuka could breath again.

"What happened?"

"You said it yourself. I'm free. Now there is nothing that will stop me..." Soubi smiled.

Ritsuka looked up at the adult, "Thanks! That makes me feel great! You were just waiting for that to break so you could get rid of me, weren't you!" Ritsuka yelled at him. "I can't believe you! You kept saying you loved me, and then you'd kiss me like it was nothing, and then you'd-" Ritsuka's words were cut short by Soubi's lips against his.

Soubi smiled against his lips, and flicked his tongue over the small creves that was Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka parted his lips and welcomed Soubi's tongue into his mouth. Soubi's tongue moved inside his, twisting and rubbing against Ritsuka's own tongue. Ritsuka moaned lightly as Soubi turned him and laid him on his back on the bed. Soubi moved above him, straddling his legs, and never breaking their kiss.

Ritsuka moaned again as Soubi's hand moved down waist, glading over the lump in his jeans. Soubi's other hand found it's way up Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka suddenly began to feel light headed, and pulled away from Soubi, taking in deep breaths.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, there is nothing that can keep me from you." Soubi had a glazed look in his eyes, and his smile looked different; like he knew something Ritsuka didn't. Ritsuka swallowed the lump in his throat, and finally came to see what was happening.

"I can't do this now. You're just using me, I know it. You only kiss me and say you love me because Ni-san told you to. Ni-san wasn't even thinking of me when he told you to care for me. He was only thinking of himself!" Ritsuka cried, tring to sit up and push Soubi away. But Soubi wouldn't move.

"You said it. I'm free. I'm doing this on my own accord, not Seimei's orders. I do turely love you, my chibi-neko. And Seimei never told me to love you, only to care for you and watch over you. Now, may I continue?" Soubi looked sweetly down at the kitten under him.

"I love you, Soubi." Ritsuka said softly. Soubi smiled.

"I love you to, my chibi-neko." Soubi said, kissing Ritsuka once more.

Ritskua opened his mouth to Soubi, while he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, pulling him closer. Soubi's hand gladed down again, down his legs to his theigh. Ritsuka moaned as Soubi continued to kiss him, only pulling away for a second to take in air. Ritsuka moaned as he lifted his arms and allowed Soubi to take off his shirt.

"Beautiful." Soubi whispered as he kissed his way down Ritsuka's neck to his chest, stopping to suckle his nipple. Ritsuka moaned loudly, feeling shivers go up his spine. Soubi smiled and moved on to the other, sucking much harder this time. Soubi moved his hands to the top of Ritsuka's jeans, feeling him stiffen as he unbottuned them, pulling them down slightly. Soubi paused.

"It's alright. Go ahead." Ritsuka smiled and allowed Soubi to pulled his pants off completely. Ritsuka shivered in his boxers as Soubi continued to kiss down his torso to his waist and hips. Soubi stared at the bluge in Ritsuka's boxers, and quickly removed them, making Ritsuka kind of jump.

Ritsuka was scared, of what, he didn't know. Ritsuka had to do this, he wanted to do this. He looked up at Soubi, who was busy playing with the inside of his theighs. He looked so beautiful, and Ritsuka smiled, leaning his head up, and kissed him. He worked at Soubi's shirt, pulling it off slowly, then movng on to slip off his pants. Soubi moaned deep in his throat as Ritsuka brushed his hand over Soubi's bluge, then removed his boxers as well, gasping at how big Soubi was. Soubi laughed at Ritsuka's childish actions, then took Ritsuka's member into his hand, pumping slowly at first, then moving faster. Ritsuka moaned at the feeling of Soubi's hand, moving faster as his moans grew louder. Ritsuka had never felt like this before. He could feel his insides turning around and around, until he felt himself reach a peek. Soubi moved his hand faster, listening to Ritsuka's sweet moans, until he felt Ritsuka's sweet juices all over his hand.

Ritsuka moaned loudly as he came, feeling his head spin as he saw stars. Soubi let go of Ritsuka, lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking off the sweetness of Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, get on your stomache. Please just trust me. And it'll only hurt for a moment." Soubi licked his fingers once more, as Ritsuka turned and lay on his front, a fearful look in his eyes. Soubi straddled Ritsuka's backside, pushing his fingers into his virgan entrance. Ritsuka winced at the new sensation, and pain. Soubi pushed his fingers in deeper, trying to go slowly as not to hurt his love. Ritsuka could handle some pain, but not a lot. Ritsuka started to pant, the pain was getting worse, and he could feel Soubi's fingers within him. Soubi leant down and kissed the back of Ritsuka's neck, biting down, then suckling the wound he had made. Ritsuka winced just as the pain began to get mind blowing, but then he felt the pain leave him. He suddenly felt empty, but that feeling was soon gone as Soubi replaced his fingers with his member.

Ritsuka cried out in pain, but then held back as he felt Soubi's hand turn his head towards him, bringing their lips together as Soubi waited for Ritsuka to adjust to his size. Soubi broke their kiss and began to move within Ritsuka, feeling him tense from the inside. Soubi waited, moving slowly as to let Ritsuka adjust more to his size. Ritsuka slowly nodded, letting Soubi know he was ready. Soubi began to move within him, slowly at first, but then gained speed as Ritsuka began to moan with the feeling.

It hurt, but the pain was slowly ebbing away with each thrust that Soubi instructed on Ritsuka. Ritsuka could feel Soubi inside of him. He could feel everything that Soubi did to him, and it all was making him light-headed. Soubi moved faster within him, moaning at his tightness. Ritsuka began to moan louder abd faster as Soubi gained speed once more. Soubi suddenly slowed his pace and thrust harder, causing Ritsuka to cry out in pleasure and pain. Soubi did it again, smiling as Ritsuka cried out and moaned loudly. Soubi smiled and increased his thrusts, moaning again. Ritsuka began to pant; Soubi's hand had reached around his body and began to stroke Ritsuka's member softly, in time with his own thrusts. Ritsuka felt his body start to react to Soubi's actions, and he was getting closer to his peek. Soubi moved faster and faster, until he felt his own peek raising. Ritsuka's body began to work on it's own, and he began to thrust his member into Soubi's hand, increasing the feelings Soubi was making him feel.

Ritsuka got closer, feeling his head spin. He turned his head and pulled Soubi's lips to his, entering his mouth forcefully. Their tongues danced, twisting around each other. Soubi thrust one last hard thrust, making Ritsuka pull away and cry out in pleasure, finally reaching his end. Ritsuka moaned as he felt himself come in Soubi's hand. Soubi moaned as he came inside Ritsuka, falling on his back from being so tired. Ritsuka fell on his front, sighing with pleasure.

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi smiled as he pulled out of the small kitten, wrapping his arms around him as he lay next to his body. Ritsuka pulled the covers over their bodies, then snuggled up next to Soubi's chest, smiling to himself.

"I love you to Soubi." Ritsuka said softly, falling asleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuka woke to the sunlight shining in his eyes. He felt different for some reason. Then he remembered lastnight. He smiled and sat up, looking for Soubi. He looked down and giggled. Soubi was hugging the bottum of Ritsuka's body, snoring softly and murmmering little things to himself. Ritsuka smiled and kissed Soubi's cheek, then wiggled out of his grasp. He looked around for his clothes, finding his boxers on a lamp by the door. He laughed and pulled them on, then walked out to the kitchen, looking at himself in the window. He walked past it, but then doubled back.

His ears were gone! He softly touched the top of his head, feeling nothing. He turned around, also seeing that his tail was gone to. Ritsuka sighed, thinking about lastnight. It was as though he could still feel Soubi inside of him.

"You look cute with them, but even cutier without." Soubi stood behind him, a blanket around his waist. He looked beautiful. Ritsuka smiled and ran into his arms, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Come on, let's get you home." Soubi said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ritsuka! Where have you-" Ritsuka's mother stopped, seeing her sons earless head. She looked behind him, and saw no tail. She started to sputter, not knowing what to say. "What happened? Are you okay? How did this happen? Who did this to my chibi-ni-kun? Tell me what happened!" Misaki cried as the nurse came and pulled her away.

"Aoyagi-chan, please go to your room and wait there while I calm her down." The nurse asked as she began to give Misaki her shots. Ritsuka nodded and went up to his room, going to his computer and sitting down. He turned it on and went to his mail box. There was one letter. Ritsuka opened it up and was surprised to see that it said it was from Seimei. It read:

'Yo!

If you are reading this, it means that my death has been avanged. I thank you to my Fighter Unit and Chibi-Ni-san who have killed my killer. If you are reading this, it also means that my Chibi-Ni-san has grown up. Please tell my Chibi-Ni-san that I wish the best for him, and that I am always looking over him...

Seimei'

Ritsuka sighed. He had grown up. Wait till the kids at school saw him!

_fin_

yes, i know, it sucked, but bare with me. okay, just read and reveiw, and i'll be fine. flames are welcome, but do nothing to me, and if this is reported for some stupid reason, fuck you all, cuz there is a warning at the top, so yeah.


End file.
